With current set-top box/digital video recorders (STB/DVRs), a consumer is generally limited to a number of tuners available on their STB/DVR. The number of tuners is a limitation on the number of programs that can be recorded at a given time. This may cause consumer frustration because consumers may need to decide which programs they want to record (e.g., tuner conflict is currently a manual process). Furthermore, adding tuners to STB/DVRs is a non-trivial task and is generally very expensive.